


He's Just Protective

by Moonlightmark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But towards the end, Cock Cage, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Smut, brief Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmark/pseuds/Moonlightmark
Summary: Protective. If Yuuri was to choose a word to describe Victor when they were dating it would be protective. He always kept his eyes on Yuuri, almost as if he was afraid if he looked away Yuuri would disappear like the night of the Banquet. Victor always kept a hand on him, on his lower back, holding Yuuri’s own, or resting on his nape while in the hot springs.





	He's Just Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this came from, so here is something no one asked for!Excuse any mistakes, I literally finished writing it, looked it over once and now it's posted.
> 
> ALSO Here is what Yuuri's lingire looks like   
> Front:https://image-cdn.symphonycommerce.com/images/sites/fredericks/product_images/X11-1000-PPAR-001.1200w.jpg  
> Back:https://image-cdn.symphonycommerce.com/images/sites/fredericks/product_images/X11-1000-PPAR-002.1200w.jpg
> 
> Yuuris suit: https://marcdarcy.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/d/s/dsc_4194_1.jpg

Protective. If Yuuri was to choose a word to describe Victor when they were dating it would be protective. He always kept his eyes on Yuuri, almost as if he was afraid if he looked away Yuuri would disappear like the night of the Banquet. Victor always kept a hand on him, on his lower back, holding Yuuri’s own, or resting on his nape while in the hot springs. He held doors, took him on dates, bought him gifts (although Yuuri often asked him to save his money).

Victor was perfect, at least he seemed that way. Nobody in the world could be perfect, and Victor didn’t get a special pass either. He was insecure, finally opening up about his childhood and how his father was a cheater, leaving his mother to raise him. She was constantly drunk, alcohol the only way to numb the pain. Eventually she passed when Victor was six, liver failure being the cause. He lived with his father, a man he barely knew, and his step mom. They had a child together, the two constantly doting on her while leaving Victor to sit in his room.

This is when he found figure skating, using the ice as a journal to express all the emotions he had been holding inside. He moved away at the age of ten to a boarding school in St.Petersburg so he could train under Yakov, and ever since then he never really has seen his father. The last time he saw him was at his graduation, the man gave him a watch and a bottle of expensive vodka before leaving.

“Yuuri, promise me you won’t leave me...if you left after showing me how much I could love and care for someone I don’t know what I would do” Victor muttered, pinning the smaller man to the bed with his larger body as he hugged the breath out of Yuuri.

“Never Vitya, I could never walk away from you” Yuuri reassured, stroking the soft silver hair of the upset men, humming quietly to soothe him like his mother would do when he had an anxiety attack.

Now after two years of marriage Yuuri would describe Victor as possessive. Victor had now officially retired, having returned last year to pair skate with Yuuri. The Russian man was now a permanent coach, mostly to Yuuri but would often give Yurio tips on his skating.

Victor had improved exponentially as a coach, now knowing how to get the most from the Japanese man without overwhelming him. He was always there, his habit of watching and touching Yuuri constantly having escalated.

“Yuuri you went out to lunch with Yurio and Otabek without me?” Victor whined,standing from the couch in their apartment as the Japanese man entered. It was the off season, and so the two always spent it in Japan in the apartment they had bought. Yurio and Otabek would always visit for a week, the nightlife of Tokyo clubs only an hour away giving Otabek an opportunity to DJ and Yuuri’s family insisting on seeing Yurio, the blonde man enjoying the attention while never explicitly stating it.

“Yeah, the two of them wanted to see Harajuku so we walked around and then stopped at a ramen shop to get some dinner. Otabek took Yuuri to go to the club he is DJing at so they won’t be back till late” Yuuri smiled as Victor embraced him from behind, enjoying being enveloped in his larger frame.

“Im very upset I wasn’t asked to go… you should have taken them a different day so we all could have gone. Unless you planned it today because you knew I was busy” Victor’s grip tightened slightly, making the Japanese man laugh anxiously and turn around, facing Victor. He was smiling, but his eyes held something dark in them that the Japanese man has been noticing more and more often.

“You know I would never do that! We had to go today because they’re leaving tomorrow and my family insists on having a going away feast like always” Yuuri reached up and pushed the strands of hair from Victor’s face “We can go on a date to Harajuku together soon, I promise” Yuuri kissed the Russian man who was now genuinely smiling, that foreign look gone from his blue eyes. For now at least.

These moments became more and more common. Victor getting that look in his eye whenever Yuuri went out without him, and sometimes if he talked to people that weren’t family for too long. It got to the point where one day yuuri found a tracking app on his phone, one that he hadn’t downloaded.

“Victor, were you uh, on my phone recently?” Yuuri tentatively asked, not wanting to set off the Russian but finally fed up with the invasion of his privacy.

“Yes moy lyubov, why?” The two were currently in bed, Victor sat up against the headboard read while Yuuri was laying down.

“Well I saw that there was a tracking app hidden in a folder… and I didn’t download it so I was going to ask if...you had?” Yuuri watched Victor carefully, not wanting to miss any facial cues. But no look of guilt came. The Russian bookmarked his page and set the book down, sitting up taller to turn to his husband.

“Yes I did that, is that a problem Yura” Victor was smiling, but slowly Yuuri saw the dark look he had seen so often take over the vibrant blue.

“I mean kind of, I guess. You hid it in a folder and didn’t tell me about it… it’s an invasion of privacy Victor” Yuuri fidgeted under the Russians cool gaze, eyes penetrating into his very soul.

“I’m hurt Yuuri, I thought we were married. I don’t keep things from you, so are you going places that you don't want me to know about. I gave up my [privacy when devoted myself to you, are you not willing to do the same?” Victor shifted, leaning slightly over Yuuri’s frame, causing the Japanese man to sit up out of anxiety over the situation. Quickly Yuuri flicked his eyes to the bedroom door behind Victor’s shoulders, not sure how the situation would escalate. Bad idea.

“Are you trying to leave me? Am I not good enough, do I not give you everything I have? Why don’t you want me tracking you, are you meeting up with a lover? Is there something I need to take care of?”Victor leaned in closer, voice eerily calm but eyes as stormy as the sea.

 

“No Victor! I love you, I’m not cheating on you, I could never do that to you. But just because we’re married doesn’t mean that I no longer have privacy, don’t you trust me?” Yuuri was slightly panicking, but kept is eyes locked on the Russians to convey his sincerity.

“Of course I trust you, I would lay down my life if you told me to. It’s other people I don’t trust. Not everyone is as nice as they seem, and if someone were to take you from me I couldn’t even put into words what I’d do. Just let me have some peace of mind Yura, I gave myself to you when we married, and if you were to run off with someone you would be taking it with you, wouldn't that scare you too?” Victor spoke softly, calming the Japanese man like he had perfected, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek, smiling when Yuuri leaned into the touch.

“O-okay, I’ll keep the tracker, I mean you’re right about the fact that there are bad people out there… but next time tell me, please” Yuuri hugged the Russian man, the dark look dissipating from Victors eyes once they separated. With that they laid down, Yuuri resting his head on Victor’s bare chest while the Russian encased him in his arms, holding him as if he might disappear.

After that Yuuri fell into the routine of telling Victor where he was going, who he was going with and when he would be back. It didn’t matter much however because Victor often went with him, the pressure of the Russians hand in his own, on his back, or around his shoulder now a constant. They even took to showering and soaking in the tub together every night rather that whenever they felt like it. Victor insisted that the two always eat together, stating that as a child he never had a proper family meal and that’s probably why his parents split.

“Yuuri, how are you! Excited for next season?” Phichit smiled from the computer screen, the Japanese man facetiming him with Victor sat next to him.

“Actually about that, this is my last season, but don’t tell anyone!” Victor chucked at Yuuri’s rushed tone, slinging an arm around his shoulder while subtly staring down the Thai man. Phichit recently became an issue for Victor, the man always texting and calling Yuuri, threatening Victor’s spot in Yuuri’s life. Having overheard their last skype call where Phichit told Yuuri that Victor was possessive, to the point where it was worrying him, Victor no longer wanted Yuuri to have one on one time with the man. Yuuri always took his phone calls on loud speaker and Victor read all of his texts from the day while they laid in bed at night. Victor just wanted to protect his husband.

“WHAT! Yuuri you can’t quit! You still have four maybe five years of competing in you! What made you decide this” As the Thai man finished he looked to Victor, a smirk growing on the Russian’s face only to be wiped away when Yuuri peaked over, a smile firmly in place.

“Well Victor wanted to move to Japan permanently, since Russia is not the best place for same sex relationships, and living in Russia during the season is too much work. I’ll start helping out at Ice Castle though so it’s not like I’ll be doing nothing” Yuuri was smiling, while Phichit was fuming, doing his very best to hide it.

“I know you can’t understand Phichit, since you’ve never been married, but sometimes you make sacrifices to be able to live happily” Victor interjected, turing Yuuri’s head to kiss him briefly.

“Well it seems to me that all Yuuri has been doing is “making sacrifices”. I have to go, Celestino is calling me” With that Phichoit hung up the call.

“Do you think he really is that upset about me retiring? Maybe he’s right…” With that Victor snapped.

“Are you married to Phichit, you don’t even live with him anymore,. How can he possibly know what’s right for you? He’s still a child, letting his emotions overcome him. I’m your husband, and I’m telling you this is the right thing, unless you don’t believe me?” Victor had both hand on Yuuri’s shoulders now, eyes taking on that dark look. But Yuuri felt as if he had misjudged that look. It wasn’t one that was to scare him, but to tell him that Victor was right and he was wrong. I mean why would his husband lie to him?

“No no you’re right, he’ll get over it. I want to start my life and settle down with you” Yuuri suffled so he was straddling Victor’s lap, kissing him desperately on the lips. “You always know what’s right for my Vitya”

After retirement things seemed to calm down. Yuuri began working at Ice Castle, helping little kids to learn how to skate while Victor began his own fashion line, something he had been wanting to do for a while. The two moved to Hatsetsu, getting a house with a yard for Makkachin to play in, and maybe even a child if they adopt. The two had dinner with Yuuri’s family almost every night, soaking in the springs together before going home.

“Yuuri, I’m going to be in Paris for fashion week soon, come with me” Victor and Yuuri were currently at a farmers market, a tradition they began for every sunday. Victor had began to travel a lot, and Yuuri noticed that usually a week before he left Victor always became clingy, asking if Yuuri loved him constantly, looking for reassurance and always getting it. But this was the first time Victor told him to come.

“Are you sure, you know I don’t know a lot about fashion and I don’t want to stand out…” Yuuri fidgeted, looking over some radishes before choosing a couple.

“I am positive, a couple of my designs are going to be showcased, and I want to dress you up and show you off, let everyone see what the can’t have” Victor spoke, arm coming around the shorter man’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about talking to anyone, I will always be by you”

 

Being in Paris wasn’t anything new to Yuuri, having been there for competitions in the past, but the atmosphere was very different. They arrived a week prior to the show, wanting some time to explore and so Victor could look over everything for when his models would walk. Insead of practicing routines, icing ankles and looking over his program he was being pampered. A large suite, spa treatments, dates and gifts were all given to Yuuri. Victor packed outfits for Yuuri to wear to every event, most of them being from Victors line and others being from brands Yuuri couldn’t even imagine the price of.

“Victor, you didn’t have to go all out for me, you know I’m happy with whatever you get me already” Yuuri was now holding a watch, the brand he didn’t know but it looked expensive, silver display with a black leather strap. On the bed Victor laid out his outfit for the night, a slim fitted grey tweed suit and vest with royal blue embellishments, and brown leather shoes.

“I want to spend my money on you, you’re worth everything I own Yuuri, and I have one more surprise” Yuuri smiled and sighed, knowing he wouldn't win and set the watch on the bed, watching as Victor got a bag from the closet and handed it to Yuuri.

“These go under the suit” Yuuri peaked in and felt his ears turn red, heat overcoming his face.

“Victor! I can’t wear this in public...what if I get hard” the contents of the bag were pulled out, a pair or matching dark purple lace panies and garter belt, dark mesh stockings coming with the set.

“That’s why I’ll put your cage on, to make sure you control yourself, won’t you be good for me?” Victor smiled, knowing he was going to get his way.

“O-Okay I’ll do it, but only because today is a big day for you, so this is you present” Yuuri turned and taking the bag with him to go shower and get ready.

Being in pulblic caged and in womens lingire was something new for Yuuri. They have played around with both of these things at home, but never the two together and in public. Victor first suggested caging when Yuuri first retired, telling that if he could come from just his prostate it would feel amazing. And boy did it. Eventually Yuuri found that during sex he wouldn’t even think about touching himself and would come just from his ass. So the caging became more frequent, and now Yuuri found comfort in it.

Sometimes Victor would cage him all day, and Yuuri loved the humiliation, the dominance Victor had over him. Something about handing everything over to the Russian calmed him.

The night was wonderful, and Yuuri couldn’t help but beam through the whole event, seeing Victor succeed was simply amazing. After the walk there was a reception, people gathering to celebrate with some fancy horderves and champagne, which Victor made sure to watch how many Yuuri was drinking. True to his word Victor was glued to Yuuri’s side, the ever present hand low on his back to guide him through the venue. Victor spoke to many people, some that Yuuri recognized and others he didnt’ but it didn’t matter since he kept silent mostly unless he was addressed directly.

“You were so good Yuuri, behaving so beautifully in front of everyone. I think you deserve a reward” They returned to their room late, 1 A.M to be precise, but instead of exhaustion Yuuri felt heat curl low in his abdomen.

“Yes please Vitya, I was so very good” Yuuri whined, wrapping his arms around Victors neck and pouting up. Victor smiled, pecking Yuuri’s lips before pulling himself from the grip and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Okay, be my good boy and undress, show me what’s mine” Victor leaned on his palms as Yuuri slowly unbuttoned his jacket and vest, setting them carefully aside before working on his shirt, the garter belt sitting beautifully on his waist. Next were his shoes and pants, his new watch following so he was now just in the lingerie, his gold cock cage showing through the sheer lace.

“So pretty, come closer, for your reward” Victor smirked as Yuuri walked over, kneeling between the older mans legs and looking up. “What do you want Yura, use your words” a blush spread across the Japanese mans face, his caramel eyes blown wide with lust.

“I-I want your cock Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled, eyes never leaving the stormy blue ones. Yuuri knew that if he looked away he would be punished, and all he wanted was praise.

“Do you? Where love? If you aren’t clear I might just do the wrong thing” Victor smirked down a the flustered man, loving the way he scrambled to fix his mistake.

“I want it in my mouth, want you to fuck my face Victor” Yuuri whined, getting impatient but knowing better than to push.

With that Victor looked away, removing his suit jacket and clothes to leave his torso bare, not willing to ruin his clothes. Slowly he removed his belt, setting it next to him before unbuttoning his pants and lowering them, letting his cock out. Yuuri looked wantonly at it before moving his eyes back to the Russians. Victor put a hand on the youngers head, smiling before guiding it to the tip of his dick, smearing the precum on his closed lips. “Okay you can have it now” once given permission Yuuri took the head in, moaning at the taste that he has come to be addicted to. Often when Victor was swamped with work and had to be at his desk for hours Yuuri would warm his cock for him, kneeled underneath the desk and throat full for as long as he could take it, Victor eventually fucking him over the desk till he passed out.

“Slow Yura, we have all night, enjoy your reward” Victor’s grip tightened, and Yuuri slowled his bobbing, coming off to lay kisses along the shaft, hands coming to play with Victors balls as he returned to suckle the tip. After ten minutes of this Victor pulled him up, feeling like was spoiled plenty.

A while pulled from the youngers throat as Victor lifted him into his lap, wanting more of Victor’s thick cock in his throat but knowing that he wanted him in his ass even more. “Did you enjoy your reward? Do you want anything else?” Victor’s voice was rough with lust, expression domineering in every way possible as he stared down Yuuri like prey.

“W-wanna come, want you cock in my..” Yuuri trailed off, words catching in his throat “In my pussy” Victor smirked at the word, having begun to call Yuuri’s ass a pussy ever since they began caging. He loved watching the flush as Victor belittled him.

“Okay baby, hands and knees, show me where you want it the most” Victor swatted Yuuri’s ass to spur him on, the younger man scrambling out of his lap to spread himself,the string of the thong not leaving anything to the imagination. Slowly he moved the fabric aside, licking his lips at the sight of his stretched hole, courtesy of Victor fingering him earlier.

“ Look at your pretty pussy, all ready for my cock. Wanna be a good boy and hand me the lube?” Yuuri reached up and grabbed the bottle from under the pillows, handing it quickly to the older man. Spreading some of the cool liquid across Yuuri’s hole, he used the excess to coat his dick, lining up and sinking home.

“So tight for me Yura, tell me, do you need me to play with your little clit to cum?” Victor pulled out and thrusted back in, gripping Yuuri’s clothed hips tight enough to bruise.

“N-no, just need you to fuck my pussy, please Vitya” Yuuri groaned, wanting the older man to quit teasing him and just fuck him. Victor flipped the man over, spreading his stocking clad legs to rest on his shoulders and he began to fuck into the tight hole. The sight of his Yuuri was just too good to pass up, eyes trailing over his soft skin, coming to the garter belt on his slim waist, panties still on with his gold cock cage sealing him in.

He watches as precome oozed from the locked cocklet, it’s size having gotten smaller to accommodate the cage and since they used it almost every day. Yuuri first got worried but when he read it would go back to normal after a few days of not being locked in he was calm, although Victor got angry because why would it even matter what size you are, unless you're out fucking someone and cheating on me. That conversation left Yuuri with his cock cage on for a week.

“F-fuck Vitya, you’re so good to me...know just where I-I need it” Yuuri was gripping the pillows roughly, head tossed back in ecstatic and hair fanned along the pillow. Ever since Yuuri decided to grow his hair Victor took advantage of every opportunity to see it messed up on their bed.

“Blyad Yuuri, you’re all mine, feel’s like you mere made just for my cock” Victor groaned, setting one leg down and stradelling, fucking back in with Yuuri’s left leg hugged to his chest, stocking now ripped from where Victor was biting and grabbing at his calf. “So pretty, my personal cock slut, hm Yuuri?” Victor leaned down, taking the leg with him to pressit to Yuuri’s side, the younger man practically in a split.

“Yesh.. only want you Victor, always wanted you” Yuuri moaned as Victor pistoned his hips faster, the Russian mouthing at his neck, completely consuming the younger. Suddenly Victor pulled out, leaving Yuuri to whine from having his orgasm pulled from him cruelly.

Victor let Yuuri’s leg down before laying down on the bed, pulling Yuuri over him and slapping his thigh gently, his signal to let Yuuri know he could continue. Dropping down on the length the japanese man needed a breath, Victor’s cock so much deeper in this position.

“If I could I would keep you like this, seated on my dick, dressed and caged like the good boy you are” Victor set one hand on the youngers waist, the other coming to rest behind his head, enjoying the view that was Katsuki Yuuri.

Yuuri rode Victor slowly, hands planed on the olders firm and muscled chest from continued workouts to stabilize himself. Slowly he sped up, gyrating to try and find his prostate but coming up unsuccessful. Victor smirked at his lovers frustration, letting him try for a bit longer before deciding to help.

Both hand’s came to Yuuri’s waist, holding him in place as he planted his feet on the mattress, pistoning up and hitting Yuuri’s prostate dead on.

“O-OH F-Fuck! M-More Vitya” Yuuri’s eyes widened as the pace sped up, noised spilling from his open mouth, drool coming down his chin.

“Are you going to come Yuuri? Come for me, come from having me pound your tight little cunt” Victor growled, picking up speed as Yuuri came, cum staining his panties and hole clenching tightly around the Russian.

“VICTOR, Oh G-GOD! Fill me up Vitya, fill my pussy!” Yuuri fell onto his chest, overstimulation making his wiggle and groan as Victor thrusted a couple more times, burying himself deep inside before coming, Yuuri’s name on his lips.  
They laid like that till Victor went completely soft, the older man pulling out and picking up Yuuri, walking them to the bathroom. He set the bath to fill as he stripped Yuuri from the ruined stockings and dirtied thong. He reached for his suit pocket for the chastity key finding to and going to unlock Yuuri, cleaning the cage before setting it aside to dry.

“Yura, stay awake for a bit, we need to get you cleaned” Victor cooed, picking up the younger man and setting him in the warm water, settling behind him and grabbing the soap. Slowly he massaged the knots out of Yuuri’s shoulders, washing the tired man gently. Victor loved moments like this, where Yuuri so pliantly gave himself over, so vulnerable but trusting.

He moved to washing his hair, rinsing it then conditioning it. Quickly he washed himself then lifted Yuuri from the tub, sitting him on the edge as he gently dried him then himself. He picked up Yuuri again and began to head out of the bathroom to the bed when Yuuri stopped him.

“Yes sholonsko?” Yuuri’s eyes were opened now, eyes staring at the counter of the bathroom. He followed the gaze to the chastity cage. “Do you…. Do you want your cage?” Victor questioned, knowing that he was right. This happened more often too, sometimes after sex Yuuri would want to wear the cage, something about how he felt secure in it, which Victor didn’t mind one bit.

He walked to the counter and picked up the cage before continuing to the bed, setting Yuuri down gently before locking him back in, dressing him in loose boxers and a sweater. Victor got in, still naked, and pulled Yuuri close, rubbing his face in Yuuri’s damp hair and whispering praises to him.

“Vitya?” Yuuri’s timid voice stopped Victor’s praise, the older man pulling back to look into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Yes dekta” Victor slowly stroked Yuuri’s hair, a soft smile placed on his face.

“P-promise me you won’t leave me...I don’t know what I would do because I j-just love you so much” Victor shushed him as he began to cry, holding his head to his chest as he tied to calm his husband.

“Of course I would never leave you Yura, you’re my precious husband, so perfect, made just for me to hold. I will never leave, even if you ask me to” Yuuri continued to cry thanking Victor for loving him as the Russian held him close, smile on his face.

Finally, he understands.

As the two began to drift off Yuuri was finally calm, mind blissfully empty.

If he were to describe Victor in one way it would be everything. Victor has become his everything.


End file.
